After the Dark: Nazo Nara/Statistics
The following is a complete list of logistics, statistics, visuals and miscellaneous in Nazo Nara. The season will take place in the Polygon facility and the virtual Raisaki City, set in the year 2049. The canon location of the season is the Polygon, a mysterious, huge facility that the players have gotten themselves trapped in after being kidnapped. Inside the Polygon, players will encounter varied floors, rooms and sections that complement each other in a way they perhaps won't understand. Access to different sections of the facility can only be achieved utilizing the simulator, meaning players will have to juggle the facility and the simulated world if they want to escape. This will be elaborated on later. However, beyond each door lies a room with a story and, perhaps, a mystery. Figuring out what happened around the place may just be the key to finding the answer. These are the following sections of the facility. The middle floor of the facility. The center, south, west and east ward are all available to be explored in it. The center ward consists of the warehouse, the simulation room, the lounge, the locker room, the infirmary, an elevator room, the trophy room, the meeting room and the crew quarters. The south ward consists of the control room, the prison, the morgue, the torture chamber, the generator room, the gym and an unknown room, or maybe more. The east ward consists of the art room, the archives, a corridor and reading rooms. A staircase leads to the bottom floor, in the east ward. The west ward consists of the greenhouse, the darkroom, the aquarium, the pantry, the dining hall, two gardens, a kitchen and a computer room. A staircase leads to the bottom floor, in the south ward. The bottom floor of the facility. The east and a bit of the south ward are available to be explored in it. The south ward consists so far of a locker room and a music room, but more lies beyond. The east ward consists of the diner buffet, the gymnasium, the running track, the pool, the arena, the kitchen and the theater. '''The place in which the simulated world mostly takes place in: the city of Raisaki or New Tokyo.' Inside the virtual simulation, players are transported to a digitalized version of Raisaki City. Raisaki, being a more advanced version of Tokyo, will at times utilize maps from 2019 Tokyo, but considering its advance, this will not always be the case. This means players will encounter real and fictional locations in their stay, perhaps going beyond just this city in Japan. Raisaki City will be divided by its special wards or other blocks, but once again, may feature areas that are not identical to real life Tokyo. A major commercial and business center, it is where the subjects first fell in the simulation, as well as possessing countless relevant locations. RaisakiShibuya2.jpg|Shibuya RaisakiShibuya.png|Shibuya A smaller ward, known primarily for its famous river, as well as breweries and the Raisaki Tower. RaisakiSumida2.png|Sumida RaisakiSumida.png|Sumida A ward bathed by the Sumida River, with fewer temples and shrines due to its position in the waterfront. It is widely remarked for its connection to the Raisaki Bay. RaisakiKoto2.jpeg|Koto RaisakiKoto.png|Koto The core of Shitamachi, which was the original downtown center of Edo-Tokyo, it is the central ward, considered the main commercial center of the city, as well as possessing historical and luxurious locations related to its past with a silver mint. RaisakiChuo2.jpg|Chuo RaisakiChuo.png|Chuo Statuses for each character in each varying timeline. As players venture inside the simulation, they will find that history and time work a bit differently inside the virtual world. Based on the choices they make, they may create new histories and timelines where different events occur in comparison to others. However, this creates a fundamental problem: access. To access a timeline, subjects need to be alive (have their consciousness) and have a living body inside that timeline, to which their consciousness can enter upon their arrival at the timeline. This means that, upon exiting the simulation, the bodies of the players there will be left limp, without a master of the mind, and if they are in a situation of danger and get destroyed, players won't be able to enter the timeline in which their body got destroyed anymore. However, if a body is available in others, players are allowed to access other timelines, however, the bodies will always carry the consequences of the events in that time. This is a list of the statuses of the characters alongside all possible timelines. NOTE: Dying inside a simulation with your consciousness still trapped inside the simulation will cause death of your real life body as well. A list of statuses for the subjects in Experiment 763. A list of statuses for the virtual characters in the simulation. During the season, inside the facility or even in the simulator, players are able to find Koecorders. A failed invention dated back to 2030, they are platinum, shining spheres the size of an apple with an invagination on one of its sides that possesses a small plate, allowing a person to put their thumb on top of it. Upon doing so, people can record messages in these spheres that will be stored there for life. When listened to, these spheres translate the message to the language of preference of the user. They can be found in a variety of places, hidden at times, and will serve as collectibles during the season, beholding precious information at times. Throughout the course of the season, Murasaki will distribute questions as Experiment 763 progresses, giving the players a chance to answer them for prizes. These prizes will come in the form of advantages, hints and things of the sort that can be useful inside the facility or the simulation. To answer a question, all a person has to do is say it in front of Murasaki after mentioning which question they will answer. They can try as many times as they want, and will work as side-quests for the players, making them optional, despite their success can lead to great discoveries. While trapped inside the Polygon facility, Murasaki gave all the subjects a choice in escaping, represented by their necklace. Their necklace, which doesn't seem to come off, began glowing with a silvery 3. Murasaki then goes to explain that the purple door in the simulation room allows a succesful escape from the facility, but to get through it, a person needs the number on the necklace to glow a number 15, which she calls Purple Points or PP. According to her, the necklace glows of the same color as the last simulation the person went through. To gain more points, however, Murasaki claims the subjects have to compete in a tournament she likes to call the Diagonal Match, a closed communications version of Rock, Paper, Scissors, in which players can win or lose points by battling against one another. The rules of the Diagonal Match are: * * * As the Diagonal Match rounds keep ocurring, the PP each person has in their necklace changes accordingly. The first person to 15 PP will be allowed to escape... but what about the rest? This is a leaderboard showing the current points each person has. The following are the matches that happened in the Diagonal Chambers. * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** Inside the facility, for some unknown reason, a bloody graffiti was found in the warehouse, in a seemingly secretive position in which Murasaki wouldn't be able to see. However, there appear to be more bloody graffiti messages around the facility, all of which seem to hold peculiar meanings. Are they trying to give you hints? Mysterious annihilation bombs have been found inside of the facility... planted by someone, whom the group have decided to call Macavity, or perhaps it was someone else? A person inside the facility certainly planted these bombs... who have the power to blow up a ten-story building alone, and with the annihilation reactor inside the facility, nobody would survive an explosion by them. According to Una, they must have deactivation code... but for it, the group need the input device. How do you stop the bombs?